


No Secrets ( Mikasa x Reader ) Yuri Lemon

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Reader are in a relationship, but they have to hide it, because... They are girls. The fact that  Mikasa likes to hide this from Eren and Armin, annoys Reader, so when she gets the chance to reveal the secret, she uses it in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Secrets ( Mikasa x Reader ) Yuri Lemon

                                                                                  

 

You woke up in the girl's dorm, looking around to see there was a sleeping Sasha in the room and your girlfriend who was getting her clothes on. With half-lidded eyes, you looked at her perfect body and you could tell that you were getting turned on. You quietly got out of your bed and sneaked up on Mikasa, quickly getting a hold of her breasts. She gasped, trying to punch you in the stomach, but failing. You moved your lips to her ear, whispering huskily

"You still refuse to tell Eren about our relationship?" You started licking her neck, leaving small bites and kisses, making her mewl. "Well, I doubt it's possible to wake Sasha up so I hope you don't mind if I fuck you until Corporal comes barging in" You said and unclasped her bra, the perfect breasts of her falling out. You could feel yourself getting wet... You knew really well, how Mikasa loved when you dominated her. Those were the times when she felt herself weak. You turned her around, your mouth slamming onto her breasts and sucking on them. She bit her lip, trying to suppress moans. You laid her down on the bed, not letting her breast free for a second. Your hand massaged her other nipple. You were grinding against her. She was already moaning as quietly as she could.... You moved back, saliva all over your mouth and her breasts. You looked down at her blushing face. You took your top off, right after that, slamming your lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Your breasts glided against each other. It was marvelous. You took her pants off, moving your face lower to start your fun, but there was a knock on the girl's dorm. 

"Oi, Mikasa! Are you there?" It was Eren. Your eyes lit up with excitement, you quickly moved over to her ear

"Let him hear all your screams of my name" You said in the most sexual way possible, getting her so wet, you'd never even realize... 

"(Y/n), p-please! Just not E-Eren" She said shakily, trying to regain her composure, but failing. You tore her panties off, making her gasp when the cold air hit her womanhood. You slowly licked her clit, making her moan in a loud way.

"Aah, so fucking wet" You said in a teasing manner. You continued pleasuring her, your tongue going inside and outside. She was moaning, even though she tried her best not to. You couldn't help, but laugh when you imagined Eren's face behind the door. The vibes from your voice made the Asian moan louder. She tried her best to not buckle her hips and shove you with closing her legs, but you held on to them painfully tight. You moved away, a string of saliva connecting you back to her womanhood. While Mikasa was panting, you quickly shoved two of your fingers in her mouth, making her yelp. She was looking at you, confused.

"Suck on them" You demanded and she did exactly what you said. You started to breathe heavily... You took your two fingers out of her mouth, in mere seconds already thrusting them into her core. She was repeating your name over and over. You were giggling at her face and at how she was enjoying it. You got your fingers out before she could orgasm, getting a glare as a response from her. You licked your fingers hungrily, quickly stripping your pants and panties off. You positioned yourself in front of her womanhood in a comfortable way, at first slowly rubbing your cores against each other. You moaned loudly while gripping Mikasa's breasts. She screamed your name over and over again. The grinding was so painfully pleasurable, you didn't even notice how the girl under you climaxed. You just continued to pleasure yourself, loving how her juices felt against you. You climaxed with a loud cry, slamming your head against Mikasa's breasts, as a pillow. You were sure Eren got the message and probably left before you realized, but you were goddamn happy.

"I-I fucking love you" You said with a tired chuckle

"We s-should do this more often" The girl below you said, covering both of you with a comfy blanket. 


End file.
